Redive Rescue
by thepenmeetspaper
Summary: After Kazuto aka kirito cleared S.A.O he died but was saved by a fault on his nerve gear. Now hes trapped in his own mind but can his girlfriend save him or hinder him in his return to reality
1. Chapter 1

Summary: afterwards the events of S.A.O instead of speaking to the creator of the game kirito died but instead of having his brain fried it was trapped inside his nerve gear allong with the whole of sword art online. Asuna finds out after rehab where kazuto is being held and goes to see him, but when she sees him in a coma still while every one else is free she decides to take do an extreemly risky move and perform a full dive into kazuto's subconscious

Chapter 1: Redive

It had been 6 months since sword art online had been cleared and the remaining 6,000 or so player's hadhad there minds released. Yukii Asuna was a great exception to everyone else since she had died in game and shouldn't be alive right now, but a boy named Kazuto had made a deal with the game master to keep her alive. Asuna had just regained her ability to walk two weeks ago and now she was on her way to see her savior/virtual husband right now.

When she arrived at his room a teenage girl was in the room sitting next to his bed but she couldn't see his face. Asuna knocked on the door and the girl turned to face her.

"hello may I help you?" she said in a calm tone

"erm, I'm looking for Kazuto-kun do you know which room is his" Asuna said in a polite voice "I'm a friend from that horrible game"

"I'm sorry but onii-chan has awoken yet" the girls said as tears welled up in her eyes "everyone else woke up so why hasn't onii-chan? He cleared the game right so why wouldn't he wake up?"

Before the young girl could continue Asuna had wrapped her arms around her and held on as tight as she could.

"don't worry your brother was the strongest in the game so I'm sure he'll come out soon" Asuna said trying to comfort the girl.

"your wrong" she said as she held on tight to Asuna "your wrong because onii-chans not online anymore" she then broke down into tears "the game onii-chan was playing is now in the system memory of his nerve gear"

Asuna's heart broke as Kazuto's sister carried on explaining. "because there was a fault when everyone else came back, onii-chan is stuck in the game that no one can enter an eventually his mind will crack because of the stress the nerve gear is causing it but running a whole online game that was so big that its needed to run off 307 servers around the world"

When she had calmed down she introducd her self as Suguha, Kazuto's little sister. But Asuna was too concerned about Kazuto.

After she had took a moment away she phoned her father for help but he drew a blank. So she decided on the next best thing

"Sugou is there any way to help him" she asked

A tall lean man who looked like a creep to suguha looked at the brain activity of her brother and he gave a smirk before holding Asuna's hair and sniffing it.

"considering how strong he is another player might be able to activate a full dive into his cerebral cortex and pull him out but this player has to have a strong connection to Mr Kazuto otherwise his brain will reject you." he man named Sugou explained as he took another big sniff of Asuna's hair "but this is extremely dangerous, if a player was in there they'd have to be careful because the mind could break at any time and kill them both simultaneously"

"fine plug me in" Asuna said and pulled out a spare nerve gear


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lonely**

The fields where green, the sky was blue with white clouds and pentagons fell to the ground. Kirito had been doing this for so long now it was un-bareble he could solo bosses, predicts movements and even tell when a opponent was about to appear.

"just die already and stop coming back!" he shouted as his black sword "Elcudator" sliced through a moving corpse then blocked another using his light turquoise sword "Dark Repulser" before knocking it back and dual striking it in a crossing motion that reduced the monster to pentagons

"back to floor 22 then" he said as he walked away. At the warp gate he stood there and looked behind him and saw nothing. He continued to look untill after images of his friends appeared he walked up to Asuna but when he tried to touch her his hand fazed through her then a few seconds later she was gone.

Kirito sighed then walked away into the forest. In the forest he walked passed the tree Asuna picked apples from the time she was on his shoulders, The lake he dragged a fish out of and probably most importantly he walked through the forest where he first saw his daughter Yui in.

He carried on until he got to the log cabin with the door open. Although there was no reason to Kirito locked the door everytime he left so there ware 2 excuses to why the door could be open either 1 the N.P.C's robbed him which for some reason could happen now days or some one was in there which made Kirito rush through in hope of someone being there.

He burst through the door with a smile on his face but his hopes went out the window when he saw an empty room, he slumped down on his couch and next to him sat the after image of Yui eating one of his Tacco's

" its good" she said with a smile but as with Asuna when he touched her his hand fazed through her

"its so lonely" he said to himself as he stood up and walked to the fridge but instead of opening it he raised his right hand and swiped downwards with it and a menu popped up he then picked milk and a glass apeared on the work top.

He then picked it up and drank from it, when he turned around he saw Asuna cooking but walked away instead of trying to touch her.

"Hey is that any way to treat your wife Kirito-kun" she said but got no response. She just stood there for a few second and counted "...7,8,9"

"WHHHHAT!" he shouted and then came scrambling into the kitchen on all fours before stopping by Asuna and touching her but this time his hand stayed on her cheek " Asuna your really here" he said before bursting into tears and hugging her

" your really here!" he said in histerics.

"well who else is meant to bring you home" she said as he continued to bawl his eyes out


End file.
